Anthem of Success
by EddieSwan
Summary: Isabella é dona de uma agência de modelos famosa na mídia, sua imagem passa confiança e frieza. Ao passar por um episódio desagradável, ela acaba encontrando uma oportunidade de conquistar ainda mais dinheiro para sua fortuna. A que ponto pode chegar a ambição de uma pessoa?


Os sons dos saltos altos ecoavam pelo escritório enquanto eu caminhava com firmeza ate minha sala. Todos que passavam por mim mantinham suas cabeças baixas e eu gostava muito disso, causar medo em meus funcionários, afinal eu sou a chefe aqui.

Eu gosto de parecer e ser intimidadora, não gosto que me desafiem e muito menos que me desrespeitem. Eu batalhei demais, passei por cima de gente demais nesse ramo para que alguém simplesmente queira passar por cima de mim como se eu fosse uma barata tonta. Não, comigo isso não ia funcionar nem hoje e nem nunca. Em nenhum campo da minha vida.

Eu cresci com o luxo a minha volta, eu sempre tive tudo do bom e do melhor dado pelo meu amado pai e eu gostava e muito disso, por isso quando meu pai morreu quando eu tinha dezessete anos eu rebolei para mandar a agencia de modelos da família a todo vapor e faturar ainda mais para que eu pudesse me manter nos padrões que sempre vivi. E hoje eu me orgulho muito de todo o meu esforço. Tenho 25 anos, um nome respeitado, todo o dinheiro que qualquer um quer ter e sou totalmente independe e feliz.

Entrei na minha sala bem decorada e não me surpreendi ao ver Kate e Rosalie sentadas confortavelmente nas cadeiras em frente a minha mesa enquanto conversavam e tomavam uma xícara quente de chá. O que realmente me surpreendeu foi a falta de mais uma pessoa na sala.

– Bom dia meninas, eu espero que Tyler esteja prestes a entrar por essa porta para começarmos a reunião. Se não ele será demitido mais rápido do que ele foi contratado – disse sem olhá-las, fui direto para minha cadeira me sentindo nela e colocando minha bolsa cara em cima da mesa, as duas se entreolharam e Rosalie suspirou. Eu sabia que vinha bomba daí.

– Tyler teve problemas pessoais e não pode comparecer a reunião hoje – Rosalie disparou de uma vez tomando mais um gole de seu chá, eu apenas suspirei colocando uma mecha de meu cabelo loiro recém-tingido atrás da orelha.

– Que tipo de problema?

– Ele ligou para Hayley e disse que esta em um hospital com os pais em Nova Orleans, cuidando da avozinha que esta prestes a morrer. Como ele era o neto mais querido da velha ele tinha que esta lá em seu leito de morte – Kate me respondeu sem apresentar nenhuma emoção, ela era mais parecida comigo, a coisa mais importante para ela era o trabalho, ao contrario de Rosalie que sempre foi um pouco mais sentimental.

– Ligue para o cliente, avise que Tyler não poderá participar da campanha e envie um book para ele com outros modelos qualificados. Ligue para o RH mande fazer as contas de Tyler e mande tudo para o apartamento dele. Alias, fale com o sindico e o alerte, a agencia não vai pagar mais nenhum centavo para o aluguel do apartamento que ele esta. – disse firme pegando meu Ipad e olhando alguns arquivos que eu tinha salvado em casa.

– Mas Bella, ele não tem pra onde ir, estava justamente morado lá à custa da agencia por que ainda não tinha condições de comprar o bom apartamento, pra onde o rapaz vai? – perguntou Rosalie impressionada com minha atitude, eu sempre acho que ela não vai me questionar ou se surpreender com minhas ordens, mas vejo que estou muito enganada.

– Rosalie não venha com sua boa alma caridosa que para mim não cola. Eu deixei bem claro para Tyler que ele tinha que honrar seus compromissos se ele quisesse uma chance nessa agencia, se ele estivesse vindo a essa reunião provavelmente em algumas semanas ele seria o modelo mais conhecido dos Estados Unidos e do mundo. Mas não, ele teve que colocar alguns simples problemas na frente da carreira e agora ele vai perder uma grande chance de se estabilizar. Eu não vou facilitar pra ele Rosalie, eu nunca facilitei para ninguém e não vai ser agora que eu vou mudar isso. – disse de maneira rude, Rosalie apenas suspirou se levantou pegou sua pasta e saiu da sala sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, olhei para Kate esperando alguma palavra dela.

– Eu vou fazer tudo que você mandou – disse também juntando suas coisas e saindo da minha sala a passos rápidos.

– Kate – disse antes que ele saísse da sala.

– Sim?

– Peça a Ângela para ir comprar um café expresso na cafeteria da rua de baixo que é do jeito que eu gosto, obrigada – disse sem olhá-la.

– Sim – ela respondeu e depois fechou a porta saindo da sala, apenas dei de ombros e comecei meu trabalho. Eu tinha muita coisa para fazer pra ficar me preocupando com que funcionários iriam pensar.

[...]

Já era tarde da noite quando guardei alguns papeis em minha bolsa e peguei a pasta com o trabalho para casa. Desliguei meu computador e apaguei as luzes da sala. Caminhei pelos corredores da agencia vazia dando uma ultima conferida para saber se eu era a ultima funcionaria a sair e como sempre eu era a única. Caminhei para fora e dei um pequeno aceno para o segurança da porta, caminhei ate a entrada da garagem que ficava um pouco distante da entrada da agencia e peguei meu carro que estava perfeitamente estacionado da mesma forma que deixei. Destranquei as portas e entrei no carro jogando minhas coisas no banco do passageiro. E ligando o mesmo colocando o cinto de segurança em seguida e tirando meus saltos altos sentindo meus pés ficando mais leves. Manobrei para sair da vaga e ouvi um barulho de alguma coisa batendo atrás do meu carro.

– O que? – perguntei em duvida olhando para trás para ver se eu via alguma coisa atrás do carro, mas não tinha nada lá. Arrumei-me no banco só que ouvi um guincho vindo de trás do carro novamente e ele ficou impedido de andar. Santo Deus o que é agora? Logo hoje que meu dia foi realmente estressante essa porcaria foi dar problema?

Desliguei o carro e calcei meus saltos novamente, tirei o cinto e sai do carro indo ate a traseira do carro e vi que tinha algo preso debaixo dele, me aproximei para ver melhor e vi que uma lada de lixo de metal amassada estava presa embaixo do meu carro.

– O que... – não tive tempo de reagir, mãos fortes me pegaram pelos ombros e me prenderam contra um corpo corpulento e fedorento me deixando meio que imobilizada no momento – Me solta! – gritei alto me debatendo contra o corpo que me mantinha presa mais era inevitável.

– Calma princesa eu só quero conversar. – a voz rouca e baixa disse perto do meu ouvido e eu senti meu corpo todo se arrepiar em pânico, ele começou a me arrastar pelo estacionamento me levanto para o outro lado da rua onde tinha um beco - Eu quero brincar um pouquinho com essa delicia de corpo. – disse e eu senti um nojo tão grande que senti que iria vomitar a qualquer momento. Um medo se instalou da minha cabeça ate a ponta da minha unha do meu dedo mindinho. Ele iria abusar de mim e eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Tentei de novo me livrar de seus braços sujos mais ele me apertou mais forte que meus ossos chegaram a doer.

Acho que meu destino já estava traçado, ser abusada por um homem asqueroso, todo imundo em um beco ainda mais imundo que ele sem poder fazer nada. Eu não ia me entregar tão fácil de jeito nenhum, se ele queria se aproveitar do corpo de uma Swan teria que passar por cima de mim.

Comecei a gritar com todas as forças dos meus pulmões pedindo aos céus que alguém viesse me socorrer.

– Cala sua boca, vadia. – disse me virando para ficar de frente para ele e me dando uma tapa no rosto que me fez cair no chão. Meu rosto estava todo dolorido por causa da tapa e estava me sentindo humilhada com isso, passei as costas da minha mão pela minha boca e senti o sangue escorrer por meus lábios e gemi.

Eu olhei para cima e o vi rir, gelei quando ele começou a se debruçar por cima de mim e eu fechei os olhos tentando lembrar como era aquela oração para o cara lá de cima. Há tanto tempo que eu não rezava (desde a morte de meu pai) que de repente eu não me lembrava mais como era. Foi tudo muito rápido, quando vi o homem que estava quase tocando meu rosto com sua boca suja estava jogando no chão e ao lado dele tinha um homem ocultado pelas sombras do beco escuro espancando o homem com o que a deduzi ser uma barra de ferro. Ele batia sem piedade e eu ouvia os gritos do homem se contorcendo no chão.

Eu não sabia o que fazer.

Estava paralisada no chão abraçando meus joelhos, vendo aquela cena horrorosa a minha frente e agradecendo a Deus pro aquele desconhecido ter me salvado.

O homem que me salvou só parou de bater no homem asqueroso quando ele parou de gritar, por certo estava inconsciente. Ele deu uma volta em torno do corpo e jogou a barra de ferro para o lado, veio ate mim e me estendeu sua mão que eu peguei com a minha que estava tremula e me levantei.

– Tudo bem moça? – ele disse com sua voz rouca, só que a dele era diferente da voz rouca nojenta do outro homem, a dele era suave e sensual.

– Acho que sim, só estou em choque. – disse sentindo meu corpo todo tremer, ele soltou sua mão da minha e senti falta do calor de sua palma – Eu tenho que ir pro meu carro.

– Eu te acompanho – disse serio e sem esperar por mim, começou a caminhar indo em direção ao estacionamento, corri um pouco e o acompanhei indo ate meu carro. A lata de lixo ainda estava lá e fiz uma careta ao ver que teria problemas para tirá-la, olhei o estranho e me surpreendi com o rosto perfeito que estava escondido pelo capuz do moletom puído.

– Eu tiro isso – disse gentil sem me deixar retrucar, eu balancei minha cabeça atordoada com tanta gentileza, abri a porta do motorista um pouco desconfiada e peguei minha carteira na minha bolsa tirando de lá três notas de 100 dólares para dar ao homem que me ajudo. Ouvi o barulho atrás do meu carro e vi quando a lata de lixo foi arremessada para longe, suspirei aliviada e sai do carro disposta a entregar as notas ao homem e não encontrei ninguém perto do carro. Olhei em volta e não tinha mais ninguém alem de mim ali. Onde ele tinha se mentido e como saiu tão rápido?

Não fiquei muito tempo parada ali para descobri, dobrei as notas e entrei no carro novamente, dando partida e manobrando para fora daquele lugar. Tudo que eu preciso agora é ir para minha casa, tomar um banho relaxante na minha banheira e esquecer que essa noite existiu em minha vida.


End file.
